The invention is related to a bone nail having a plurality of transverse bores at one end thereof. More particularly, it relates to a humeral nail having a plurality of holes being angularly offset, both in a plane perpendicular to the nail axis and at an angle to that plane. It is known that fractures of the humerus often occur in the proximal region, particularly in the head region of the humerus. For the surgical care of such fractures, it is already known to provide a so-called locking nail. Preferably, the nail is driven into the humeral channel from the proximal to the distal direction. The nail is provided with locking bores in the proximal region as well in the distal region, through which bone screws are guided in order to secure the locking nail against axial dislocation and torsion. The bone screws in the proximal region serve also for the fixing of bone fragments.
A humeral nail of the described type has become known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,444. This nail is provided with an oblong shaft and has four transverse bores in the proximal region, which bores are disposed axially spaced apart and angularly offset from each other, in the circumferential direction. The nail shaft is also bent.